A New Day Has Come
by Mandi2341
Summary: Percy Jackson has a pretty awesome mom. So do I. This is a songfic to my mother's favorite song by Celine Dion. It's Sally and Paul's wedding night, and Sally has a little dedication to make to her son. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: 11/18/12: I just fixed some stuff, so don't be confused! I just checked over it, and I'm like "Why did Fanfiction undo this part?" Sorry. :P Italics are what was the original author's note. Cool. Thanks.**

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So I'm still alive. But this isn't so much for you guys. Actually, it's for the wonderful woman I have the honor of calling my mother. This song will forever and ever until the day I die remind me of my mom, because she absolutely LOVES Celine Dion. I remember I must have been four or five when she told me the story of how this song had been about and dedicated to Celine's oldest son. Mom always talked about how the song reminded her of my sister and me, if you substitute "boy" for "girl" (even if the rhymes were thrown off).**_

_**I was listening to this song in the car with her, and I realized it's a great Percy/Sally song, too. It's actually a perfect Percy/Sally song. So, as I've said so many times before, I totally love the relationship Percy has with his mom, because that's how a child should treat his parent. So I dedicate this to my wonderful mom. I love you, Mom! Happy Birthday!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN OR CELINE DION. Do you know how rich I'd be if I was?**_

* * *

A long white gown.

A white veil.

Old friends.

Champagne.

Something old—seashells Percy had found and strung together into a necklace for me to wear tonight.

Something new—a pair of pearl earrings found the old fashioned way, Percy told me with a wink.

Something borrowed—somehow Percy managed to change his magic pen/sword into a hairpin. Apparently it originally _was_ a hairpin. He pinned the hair out of my face and made a point of letting me know that he wanted it back in the morning.

Something blue—easy stuff for the two of us. The joke had been running for as long as I can remember.

Just an hour ago, Percy looped his arm through mine, and he'd walked me down the aisle. I'd stood on the shore of Montauk, my favorite beach, and I'd said the vows that forever joined me with the man I love, Paul Blofis (but yes, I kept Jackson). Now at the reception, I smile at my son, who smiles right back. So I pick up the microphone and say, "I'd like to dance this next song with my wonderful son, Percy." I beckon for him to come forward and join me.

He looks surprised, but he comes anyway. I take his hands in mine, and he seems uncomfortable. "Mom," he whispers, "I can't dance."

"Me neither," I admit. "We can dance badly together."

Percy chuckles. "Okay, then," he says. The music started. It was "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. There's a reason I chose the song I did. The words say exactly what I want to tell him.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come._

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on, and don't shed a tear._

My entire life had been a mess ever since my parents had been killed in that plane crash. Living with my neglectful uncle hadn't been easy, but I had planned out my entire life, saving up everything I had to go to college and become a writer, to see my name on the New York Times bestsellers' list. But the rug had been pulled out from under me senior year, when my uncle had been diagnosed with cancer. I had to drop out to take care of him, and all of my money went to hospital bills. When he passed away, I had no family, no money, no way of taking care of myself, really. I was once again, for the first time since I was five, all alone in the world.

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through._

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you._

Then came the summer I spent in Montauk—the summer I fell in love with the god of the sea. He'd reassured me that I wasn't crazy; that all of the monsters I could see were real, all of the glowing people on the streets were gods and goddesses, and I had a special gift of seeing them all. Poseidon made me feel like a queen. He would give me extravagant, priceless gifts only a Greek god could give. Even the thrill of being in a secret relationship made me feel special. Almost like…I was in some kind of amazing fantasy, where everything was going right. Everything was perfect.

Too perfect.

Thanksgiving night, he came back for me.

Nine months later, I had a new baby boy to take care of.

_Hush, now._

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me._

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love._

I remember holding him in my arms for the first time, seeing him open his sea-green eyes for the first time, shushing his soft cries. It was…indescribable. I was young, only twenty years old at the time. I didn't know if I wanted to be a mom, if even could have _been_ a mom in my situation. But holding Percy in my arms erased any doubts that even threatened to invade my mind again.

I sway back and forth with my now-fifteen-year-old, thinking about all of the tears I've had to wipe away, from nightmares to scraped knees. I still can't believe how grown he is now. We look each other in the eyes. Percy blushes a little bit. "Mom," he murmurs, "You're going to have to lead me through this, because swaying is the extent of my dancing ability." He chuckles nervously.

I smile. "Just hold my hands and I'll help you, like I always do," I whisper. "I've got you."

Percy cracks a smile. "Like you always do," he finishes.

I push away from him, still holding his hands, and tell him to take a step back. He does, and I do the same. Then I take a step toward him, and he comes closer to me. Then back, then forward, then back, then forward. "See?" I laugh. "It's easy."

In response, he lifts his arm for me to twirl under, and we continue our mediocre dance.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has…_

_Come._

Now that I think about it, the funny part was, it _was _stormy the day Percy was born. He was hours old and the loud rain bothered him. But it didn't bother me too much. First, I thought it was kind of funny how the son of the Storm-Bringer was born during a storm. Second, it felt like the rain was wiping me a clean slate. And the sun was trying to peek through the clouds, giving me a new kind of hope, like, _Yeah. I can totally do this._ August eighteenth was the start of a new life for me. And there was no turning back. Not that I would ever turn back if ever given the chance.

_Where it was dark, now there's light._

_Where there was pain, now there's joy._

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength—_

_All in the eyes of a boy._

Percy has this way of making me feel better, no matter how terrible a mood I was in. He could just give me a hug and a kiss, and immediately my spirits were lifted. There was no question as to whether he loved me or not. If a kid could put up with Gabe Ugliano as long as he has and _not_ run away from home, he loves you. He's literally gone to hell and back for me.

I remember how my then-twelve-year-old reassured me that he didn't need my protection anymore, that I could get rid of Gabe, that he would even do it _for_ me. Seeing the determination and courage and maturity in his eyes gave me the strength to be rid of that god-awful man once and for all. And here I was, on my wedding night, marrying a man I truly, truly love. And Percy was totally fine with it. His words from last winter still rang in my mind: _Mom, are you happy? Then it's cool. Seriously._

_Hush, now._

_I see a light in the sky._

_Oh, it's almost blinding me._

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love._

I find myself mouthing the lyrics, and Percy's holding back a smirk. In response I smirk back, but continue to mouth the words. They're meant for him, after all. I can tell he knows it, too, because he just smiles, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. The sun shines right into those beautiful green eyes of his, and they sparkle. I glance back and find the sun turning the sky all sorts of pink and orange and purple. I lean down to Percy's ear and whisper, "Look at that sunset."

He looks past me, squinting in the light, and smiles even wider. "It's beautiful," he says. "Just for you on our special day, huh?"

I wrap him in a hug, still swaying to the music. "You're such an awesome kid, you know that?"

"Because you're an awesome mom," he replies.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

_A new day has…_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

_A new day has…_

_Come._

I hold up my arm for him to spin underneath. He laughs as he spins back, and I take his hands. Right now he looks just like his father, just as handsome, just as lively. The music and Celine's voice have me choking up, and I throw my arms around my son's waist, spinning him around and around. He's laughing like he's five years old again. We're both getting teary-eyed as I sing, "_Hush, now. I see a light in your eyes—all in the eyes of a boy._" I stroke his face and run my hands through his hair. _He's just so perfect_, I think to myself. _I could never have asked for a better son. _

_I can't believe I've been touched by angel with love._

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love._

The music slows down, and so does our dance. I put my hands on his cheeks and look into his eyes again. They're full of tears, and so are mine. Percy buries his face in my shoulder, and I know he's trying to hide his tears. I feel so glad to have the privilege of calling Percy Jackson my son. "_Hush, now,_" I whisper with the song, kissing the top of his head. "_Hush, now_."

The crowd applauds as the song fades out. Over their cheers, I hear Percy's voice ask, "Why do you do this to me?" His words are muffled, but even muffled I can hear the emotion choking up his words. He laughs softly and wipes his eyes with his palms. "You're the only person that can make me cry out of nowhere like that."

I ignore his words and keep holding him close. "I love you so much, Percy," I whisper. A new day really has come, and I wouldn't be here without him.

"Love you, too," he whispers back. "I'm so happy for you and Paul."

"Thank you." I run a hand through his hair and wrap an arm around his shoulder. "My son Percy, everybody!"

They cheer again. Percy's cheeks are red, and I'm not sure if it's from crying or blushing. Probably both.

"A toast to my mom!" Percy announces in response, raising his hand. "The best person in my entire world. And to Paul, who makes her happier than you know. Thank you."

As I look out at the ocean, I think to myself, _Poseidon, as always, you spoil me. You gave me a perfect son._

* * *

_**I hope you like this, Mom! I've been planning it since…July, I think. Just for you!**_

_**And yay, I accomplished everything on my list of October achievements!**_

_**I read Mark of Athena, and I think it's my favorite Percy Jackson book in both series. Seriously. I have a newfound respect for Annabeth now. And dude, Jason and I are totally July Zeus kids! Whoooo! And about the ending…I'm not as mad at Riordan as I am sad that he did that. I mean, that's how a cliffhanger should go. Not a SoN kind, where it's like he ran out of paper or something. MoA was a great cliffhanger.**_

_**Well…if I hadn't ranted about MoA, I just did.**_

_**You've already read the oneshot for my mom.**_

_**I've gotten better at music! Flute and keyboard FTW!**_

_**OH, and I'm thinking about making this a longer story…still for my mom, of course. What do you guys think?**_

_**Finally, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GUYS! (Yeah, my mom's b-day is Halloween. Awesome, I know.)**_

_**Thanks guys so much for your cooperation and love! I will be updating more stuff soon, I promise!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**~Mandi2341**_


End file.
